


Sebastian x Player Stardew Valley Oneshots

by wheres_my_art_skills



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheres_my_art_skills/pseuds/wheres_my_art_skills
Summary: Basically me just messing around with different dialogue prompts and stuff like that for some random one shots with Sebastian from Stardew Valley because LORD HELP ME IM SUCH A SIMP.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Confessing 

“Hey it’s farmer y/n!” Said Pierre with a smile when I walked into his shop. He usually greeted me like that, and it has become a norm after living in the valley for a whole year. I no longer felt like an outsider. In fact, I really felt like a part of the community. I smiled back at Pierre and walked up to the counter, hands shaking slightly.

“Ohhhhh. I think I know what you’re here for.” The shopkeeper grinned, and I blushed even more than I already was as he handed me the bouquet from behind the counter. Damn it. Was I always that obvious?   
“Y/n? You’re buying a bouquet?” I hear Abigail say. She’s standing there, looking dumbfounded. Before I can do more than hand Pierre the money I owe him, she grabs my wrist tightly and pulls me towards her room.  
“It’s for Sebastian, isn’t it?” She asks, and I can hear the slight pain in her voice. It takes me a while to find mine, but when I do, I speak words straight from my heart.   
“I’m... so sorry, Abby.” I say, my eyes unwillingly filling up with tears. She stares at me for a second, and I brace myself to be yelled at, or threatened, or whatever she feels like because I’m about to go and give a symbol of love to the boy she’s been in love with for over 17 years. I know her story. She met him when they were three, and she fell for him. Hard. And now I’ve showed up and taken that away from her. I stand there, waiting to deflect the attack that will come onto me and only hope that it is short when she is suddenly pushing me down onto a chair.   
She snatches the bouquet from me, sets it down on a table, and pulls out a bag. What is she gonna do? Cut me up? I wait to see what’s inside it, but she pulls out... makeup?   
“If you’re going to confess, you’re not going to go there looking like a dirty farmer.” She says sternly. I suddenly realize. She’s helping me.   
“Why are you helping me?” I finally ask, and she says something that surprises me.  
“Because I know Seb. And I know that he loves you, and I want you to be happy with him, and plus, thirteenth impressions matter.” She says with a matter-of-fact voice, and I let myself be fixed up by the girl I so hated when I first came to the valley.   
It couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes when she finally turned me around. She hasn’t done much, but I had to admit. I looked...pretty. I’d never been much of a makeup gal, but sitting here, with mascara on my eyelashes and lipgloss tinting my lips, I felt grateful for Abigail.  
“Thank you Abby.” I said, and she suddenly hugged me. I stumbled back, almost dropping the bouquet I held in my hands.   
“Knock him dead.” She says, and is suddenly pushing me out of her room, and into the town square.   
The town square was deserted, so I said a quick prayer to Yoba that no one would see me walking around with a bouquet of flowers. No one will see me. Right? No one can see me. No one can see me.

“Hey y/n!”

Someone can see me.  
I slowly turned around, every single one of my muscles screaming at me to stop, as I recognized the jaunty, teasing voice of Sam. He approached me, and before he could open his mouth, his eyes traveled down to the bouquet clutched in my trembling hands, and his smile lit up immediately.

“You’re gonna ask Seb out! Finally!” He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air and laughing. I let out a sigh of relief as he danced around me, teasing me and saying me and Sebastian would look good together.

“I’m so scared. What if he rejects me?!” I finally ask. He stops for a second, and looks me up and down.

“He won’t. He’s head over heels for you. I swear, he won’t, and if he does, I’ll fight him.” Sam said, sounding quite serious. 

“Sam!” I exclaim, and he falls apart laughing. I didn’t even realize it, but now that I’m not talking to him, I realize he somehow got me moving, and we had reached Robin’s shop.

“Y-you sly dog! You had me monologuing!” I realize, and I can see the blond boy trying to hold in his laughter. How dare he. 

The bell at the front door rings with a slight tinkling sound, and I see Robin at the counter, looking up at me. 

“Oh. Hey y/n! What brings you he-“ she starts speaking, but suddenly cuts off as she sees the bouquet I’m clutching. A smile starts to spread across her face, and she runs out from behind the counter and hugs me. 

“Oh! I knew it! He’ll love it!” She laughs, holding me tight. Of course the bouquet isn’t for Maru, and she knows that. I might be friends with her daughter, but I’ve never seen her as more than that. It’s always been Sebastian for me. Sebastian has always been the interesting, dark, and strange boy that drew me in. The carpenter woman starts pushing me towards the door of the basement, and I feel nerves racking up in me. What if he says no? What if Sebastian blows me off? What if he decides it’s too awkward to stay friends and he leaves the Valley, or never talks to me again? The floor starts going in waves under my feet, but I feel Robin and Sam holding me up, their words encouraging me. I swallow down the nasty lump in my throat and knock on the door of Sebastian’s room, my whole body shaking like an autumn leaf. 

“Door’s open.” His voice answers, and I open his door, feeling like I’m walking either to a wedding or an execution.   
“H-hey Seb.” I answer, and I see him take his concentration off the computer screen, as a slight pink tone ranges over his cheeks. Had that always been there? I must have not noticed.  
“Hey y/n! What’s up?” He asks. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of yellow and I know that Robin and Sam are watching at the doorway. I’m hiding the bouquet behind my back, and my brain is screaming to run while my heart is yelling at me to hand it to him. I feel my cheeks burn bright red.  
“y/n? Are you okay?” Sebastian asks, tilting his head slightly as though confused. I finally pull my hands out from behind my back with great difficulty and shove the bouquet at him, closing my eyes so I can’t see the look of disappointment that will probably go on his face. I wish I could close my ears as well, so I will not hear the words “we should stay friends” or “I don’t like you like that” come from his mouth.

I start to open my eyes, and I see that Sebastian is standing there, looking dumbfounded, his cheeks redder than mine. The air is silent for a moment as I stand there, watching his eyes dart from my face to the bouquet. A wide smile, not unlike his mother’s, starts spreading across his face, and I feel myself being pulled closer.   
“You want to get more serious. I accept.” He says, and I’m not the first one to lean in, although I do.   
I can barely hear the cheers of Robin and Sam as my dream boy hold me close, kissing me as though we both might drown if we stop. I’m not the one to break the kiss, but he only does it for a second.  
“I love you.” He murmurs, then he presses his lips back against mine, and I melt into him. There’s no worry that he’ll reject me now. My eyes are finally open to see what I had, for so long, ignored. That Sebastian really does love me, and I love him.   
It might have been minutes, hours, months, even years that we stood there, linked by the lips. I pull away this time, and he smiles at me with a lopsided grin. Robin and Sam, and now Maru, all envelop us in a huge hug, and I laugh, watching the boy of my dreams, the boy I met in the rain by the ocean, the boy who now holds my hand tightly as his family laughs all around us. I love him. I love him so much, and now I know he loves me too.

He really is head over heels for me.


	2. Ordering a crib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian orders a crib from Robin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are out of order, but I kinda just come up with scenarios and write them out! I wish that when the player got pregnant and is married to Seb, there’s a “heart event” of sorts where the player walks in on Sebastian ordering a crib from Robin, and Robin has that little surprised sprite and IDK I just thought that would be cute. Maybe for other marriage candidates, it would be them telling their parents (or in Alex’s case his grandparents) that they’re having a child. Imagine Evelyn hugging you when she finds out you and Alex are having a child!! Serotonin generator. Anyways, this isn’t about Alex and Evelyn. This is about Sebastian finally ordering a crib and a nursery so they can add it to the farmhouse.

“Sebastiannnn...” called y/n. She was standing in the bathroom, torn between horrified and ecstatic.   
“Sup babe?” Sebastian said, poking his head in.   
Y/n didn’t say anything. Simply turned around and handed him something.  
“What is this?” Her husband asked. He was confused for a couple seconds, but suddenly his brow unknotted and his eyes grew wide, along with a smile. He turned to face his wife, and started laughing like a maniac.  
“I’m gonna be a father... I’m gonna be a father!” Sebastian yelled, waving the positive pregnancy test in the air. He laughed like a madman, picking up y/n and spinning her around.   
“Oh my god. Oh my god!” He laughed, before kissing his wife. He felt as though he could have fueled the entire universe with the mix of happiness and anxiety in him.  
“Oh my god. What if I’m a bad dad? What if I mess up?” Sebastian worried, his smile fading slightly. Y/n suddenly snatched her worried husband’s face up in her hands.  
“You won’t be! I know you. You’ll be a great father.” Y/n laughed, hugging Sebastian as she grew happier and happier.   
“I guess you’re right... hopefully.” He said thoughtfully, but then changed his mood, “wait till Mom hears about this one!” He grinned, glowing with pride.

“Welcome to Robin’s shop- oh hey honey!” Robin said, straightening up as Sebastian walked into the shop with an air of somewhat joy. “Are you staying for dinner? Is y/n coming too?”   
“No mom. I... I’m not staying for dinner tonight.” Sebastian said, and he saw his mom slightly deflate. She loved having him over, and just wished he understood that.  
“Well, I miss you. You two should come over on Friday! I’m making Sashimiiii.” Robin said in a sing-song voice, knowing that Sebastian was an addict for Sashimi.   
“That... actually sounds delicious, but I’m not here for that. I’m here to order something.” Sebastian said. “I’m not hungry” he added, as his stomach betrayed him with a loud growl. Robin giggled, and took out her order catalog.  
“Well what do you need, honeybun” Robin asked sweetly, using the nickname she’d given Sebastian as a kid. “A kitchen table? An add-on to the stable?”   
“No actually. I need to place an order for... for...” Sebastian stuttered. This was harder than he thought. “I need to place an —he sighed— I need to place an order for... a... nursery and a crib.” He finally managed out. His mother’s face was blank for a second, then something seemed to click and suddenly she was yelling in joy.  
“Nursery? Crib?! Oh Sebby!” She yelled, hugging her son tightly. “I’m going to be a grandmother!” Robin cried, crying tears of joy.   
“Is everything okay? What happened?” Maru said, peeking her head into the room, still wearing her lab coat.  
“Mom’s going nuts cuz I’m gonna be a dad.” Sebastian said, waiting for the squeal of delight to come from Maru. Instead, he got a hug. The first hug she’d given him ever since they were kids. Last time Maru tried to hug Sebastian, they were seven and five, and he had pushed her into the lake. Demetrius went ballistic.   
“Oh Seb! I’m going to be an aunt!” Maru squeaked, and Sebastian didn’t turn away or push her off. Instead, he grabbed her head and rubbed his knuckles on the top of her head, messing her hair up. He’d seen Sam do it to Vincent, so he assumed that’s what older brothers did. 

“Of course you will. You’ll be the bad influence aunt.” He said, and she laughed. Demetrius entered the room, shocked to see Robin crying and Maru and Sebastian hugging.  
“Woah. What’s happening here?” Demetrius asked, setting down his coffee mug.   
“Sebastian and y/n are having a baby!” Robin’s choked out before hugging her husband tightly. Demetrius smiled at Sebastian, walking over to him and shaking his hand.   
“Good job, kid,” was all he said. Sebastian was smiling, for some reason. Huh, maybe Demetrius wasn’t a complete asshole.  
“Seb? Did you tell them yet? I’m freezing out here!” Y/n called from outside. Everybody laughed as Sebastian, blushing from embarrassment, opened the door and pulled her in. Maru and Robin immediately hugged y/n, talking animatedly about names, gender, and laughing about how it was probably going to be a ginger, just like Sebastian.   
“Hey! My hair isn’t... I’m not...” he stuttered, flustered even more when Robin walked behind the counter and pulled out a baby picture of Sebastian, who’s hair was clearly orange. The girls and Demetrius laughed, and Sebastian had to admit... his family really were good people. And now, he was going to have his own.

As Robin put the pictures away, Y/n pulled Sebastian close.  
“Let’s just hope it isn’t a ginger.” She whispered, placing a hand on her belly. He laughed, as he cupped his wife’s face in his hands and kissed her.

Hopefully fatherhood wasn’t too difficult.


End file.
